herotongroupfandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
"What you see is what you get, just a guy that loves adventure. I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" - Sonic Adventure 2, before the second Sonic vs. Shadow battle, after Shadow asked Sonic who he was. Character *title = Sonic the Hedgehog *caption = Sonic the Hedgehog is Sega's mascot. He is the fastest thing alive. *first = Sonic the Hedgehog (1991) *Heroton Media = The Heroton Group Year I/The Heroton Group: Year I REVISIT - Present *realcreator = Naoto Ōshima, Yuji Naka, Hirokazu Yasuhara *artist = Akira Watanabe, Yuji Uekawa *voiceactor = Ryan Drummond (1998-2003), Jason Griffith (2004-2010), Roger Craig Smith (2010-???), Eloy A. Rosario (Person) (Voice in the Heroton Series) *japanactor = Junichi Kanemaru (1998-Present) *nickname = The Blue Blur, Speed Demon, True Blue, The Iblis Trigger, Big Blue, Blue Hedgehog, Blue Boy, Mister Sonic, "The Fastest Thing Alive"/The World's Fastest Hedgehog. *species = African Pygmy Hedgehog *gender = Male *fur color = Cobalt Blue (Light Blue as a Child) *skin color = Peach *eye color = Emerald Green (originally black in the 2D games) *attire = Light weight, hyper friction resistant red sneakers with a white strap cuffs White gloves with sock-like cuffs *height = 3' 3" *weight = 77 lb. *birthplace = Christmas Island (In the Japanese Manual of Sonic 1), Green Hill Zone *hobbies = Running Adventures Hanging with his friends Vacations Relaxing *family = Gase the Hedgehog (Ancestor), Sokudo the Hedgehog (Twin Sister), Amy Rose (Wife), Sonia the Hedgehog (Daughter), [[Azure the Hedgehog (Son), Manic the Hedgehog (Son), Sonic (Sonic Boom) (Alternate Universe Counterpart) *birthday = June 23 (Unknown year of Birth, due to the Aging prosess being different for his kind) *age = Sonic games: 15 - 16, Heroton Media: 14 (Pre-year I), 15 (Years I-VIII), 17 (The After years) *alignment = Good *top speed = Unknown (presumably super- or even high-hypersonic) *weapons = Quills, Light Shoes, Crystal Ring, Ancient Light, Bounce Bracelet, Flame Ring, Magic Gloves, Swords, His Keyblade. *skills = Supersonic Running Speed, Durability, Agility and Reflexes, Uncanny planning ability, Hand-To-Hand Combat Skills, Chaos Control, Spin Attack, Spin Jump, Spin Dash, Spin Charge, Insta-Shield, Super Peel Out, Strike Dash, Jump Dash, Homing Attack, Light Dash, Ancient Light Attack, Sonic Wind, Triangle Jump, Blue Tornado, Super Boost, Bounce Attack, Mach Speed, Blue Tornado, Homing Smash, Axe Kick, Scale, Thunder Guard, Speed Break, Time Break, Sonic Boom (requires Tails and Knuckles), Somersault, Driving, Super Sonic Transformation, Hyper Sonic Transformation (Sonic 3 & Knuckles only), Darkspine Sonic Transformation (Sonic and the Secret Rings only), Werehog Transformation (gained in and lost at the end of Sonic Unleashed), Excalibur-Sonic Transformation (Sonic and the Black Knight only), Tennis, Swordsmanship, Piloting Skills, Hail Storm (Requires Tails, Knuckles and Amy, Sonic Chronicles), Triple Tornado (Requires Tails and Knuckles, Sonic Chronicles), Indomitable Will *ability type = Speed, Wind is a supersonic hedgehog that can move faster than the speed of sound (765 mph, which is faster than Mach 1), with lightning reflexes to match (hence the name Sonic) and loves adventure. He acknowledges the fact that the Earth is just as cool and blue as he is. He is 15 years old, stands at 100 centimeters (3 ft 3 in), weighs 35 kilograms (77 lbs) and was born on Christmas Island. Artist Naoto Ōshima, designer Hirokazu Yasuhara and programmer Yuji Naka are generally credited with the creation of the character, a blue-furred, blue and-peach-skinned, green-eyed, anthropomorphic African pygmy hedgehog, who has the ability to move faster than the speed of sound and possesses the ability curl up into a ball (like a regular hedgehog), primarily to attack enemies. This is a major part of the gameplay of the series. Sonic seems to have a holy or avatar-like position (despite, on most occasions, being unaware about his involvement in the future of the world he's saving), as many of his adventures in the series coincide with the fulfillment of ancient prophecies, specifically his involvement in Echidna legends (such as: the mural on Angel Island that depicts Super Sonic fighting Eggman for the Master Emerald). Concept and creation In April 1990, Sega requested a game capable of selling over one million copies, a character who could compete against Nintendo's Super Mario, and a character to replace Alex Kidd as the company's mascot. Several character designs were submitted by its AM8 research & development department, including an armadillo (who was later developed into Mighty the Armadillo), a dog, an over-sized Theodore Roosevelt in pajamas (which would later be the basis of Doctor Eggman's design), and a rabbit (intended to use its extendable ears to collect objects; these aspects were later incorporated into Ristar). Eventually, a hedgehog, whose color was based on "Superman", his shoe buckles based on "Michael Jackson", his shoe color based on "Santa Clause" and his personality, on the other hand, was directly inspired by future-President Bill Clinton, who Ohshima felt embodied a modern sensibility of wanting to get things done right away, righting wrongs as they presented themselves instead of letting them linger initially codenamed "Mr. Needlemouse", was chosen as the new mascot. A group of fifteen started working on Sonic the Hedgehog and renamed themselves Sonic Team. The game's soundtrack was composed by Masato Nakamura of the band Dreams Come True. Sega sponsored the group's "Wonder 3" tour, painting Sonic on the tour bus, distributing pamphlets advertising the game, and having footage of the game broadcast above stage prior to its release. Sonic's precise age, weight, height and other physical characteristics vary depending on the continuity in which he appears and the style in which he is drawn. In the video games, Sonic's original design by Naoto Ōshima was quite short and childlike (perhaps because he was 10 years old at the time of debut), with short spiky hair, a round body, one spike in his back, and no visible irises. Artwork featuring this design and drawn by Akira Watanabe was displayed on the package artwork for Sonic the Hedgehog (1991), and most subsequent Sonic video games featured similar designs. Beginning with Sonic Adventure in 1998, Sonic was redesigned by Yuji Uekawa as a 15-year-old, taller character with longer legs and a less spherical body, longer and more drooping spiky hair, two spikes in his back, and emerald-green-colored eyes. Further subtle changes to the character's design have been made in subsequent games. Spin-off media such as comics and cartoons have featured variations on all these video game designs, with restrictions set by the standardized model sheets. His cobalt blue pigmentation came from Sega's logo, which is the same color. History Early life Nothing is known about Sonic's early life. It is unknown who his family is or if he has one, nor is it known how Sonic gained his trademark speed. All that is known is that Sonic was born on Christmas Island. It is not even known how he and Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik became enemies. From Start to now http://sonic.wikia.com/wiki/Sonic The Heroton Group, Meeting Eloy Other Sonic has also been featured in games of many genres other than 2D and 3D platform games. The first of these was a pinball game, Sonic Spinball (1993), which expanded upon the pinball sequences in the first two platform games. Sonic has also appeared in "2.5D" isometric platformers (Sonic Labyrinth, Sonic Battle and Sonic 3D Blast), racing games (Sonic Drift, Sonic R, Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, and Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing.) and fighting games (Sonic the Fighters ,Sonic Battle, and Super Smash Bros. Brawl ). He also, for the first time, teamed up with his video game rival, Mario, in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. Cameos Video games such as Dr. Robotnik's Mean Bean Machine, Tails Adventure, Knuckles Chaotix and Shadow the Hedgehog starred supporting characters of the Sonic series; in some of them Sonic had a cameo role. The hedgehog has also made cameo appearances in numerous other Sega games such as Daytona USA. Personality Sonic has been described as being "like the wind", and is noted for being free-spirited and adventurous. He mainly prefers to simply be called by his name and not any fancy title; in his encounters with Princess Elise and Cream the Rabbit (both called him "Mr. Sonic"), Shahra the Ring Genie (who called him "Master"), Caliburn the Sword (who called him "Knave", though Sonic was especially annoyed by this), and Erazor Djinn (who kept calling him "Filthy rat", though it might just be an insult), he insisted that they merely call him "Sonic". He enjoys relaxation, but is never one to rest in the face of injustice. He is extremely benevolent and always keeps his word and he willingly puts himself at risk to help others, taking on any challenge that confronts him without hesitation, though he usually sees his heroics and fighting evil as an opportunity to have fun, making him somewhat of a thrill-seeker and adrenaline junkie. However, in times of crisis, he focuses entirely on the task at hand and sees it as truly serious with no real fun involved. Sonic is shown to have a remarkable capacity to forgive, as seen in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006), when he quickly forgave Silver and accepted his help in saving Elise in their third encounter, despite that Silver tried to kill him, twice. Sonic is also known for his friendship with Miles "Tails" Prower and his not interested relationship with Amy Rose. Sonic is described as many things which occasionally work against each other, though this is usually in the case of two separate canons, for example, it is stated in various materials that Sonic tends to have a short temper, his profile on the 4Kids Sonic X anime website states that he is super-slow to get angry. In the American cartoons and comics, the Japanese version of Sonic Advance 3 strategy guide, Sonic Unleashed, and Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic's favorite food is chili dogs. He displays an interest in rock music, and in the cartoon Sonic Underground was a guitarist in his own band. Some official character art and a television commercial for Sonic Adventure suggests that he has a personal hobby as a DJ. Furthermore, it is displayed in Sonic Rush for the Nintendo DS that Sonic also enjoys breakdancing as it is one of his primary ways for filling up his Rush meter. His battle moves in Sonic Battle are also based on breakdancing, as mentioned in the attack descriptions. He also breakdances in Sonic Advance 3 if he finishes a level in a short-enough time. Lastly, one of his taunts in Super Smash Bros. Brawl is him breakdancing and saying, "C'mon, step it up!" He has been credited as "the fastest thing alive" since Sonic the Hedgehog (DiC) and through Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Currently, he is stated to be "pure of heart and intention" (Tails refers to Sonic while talking to Cosmo, in the Sonic X episode "An Underground Odyssey"). Sonic Unleashed's booklet states that his personality is "A juxtaposition of kindness and ferocity, as, on one hand, he does all he can to snuff out evil, but he can't look away when someone is in trouble." Sonic Unleashed also has sidequests in which Sonic the Werehog is trying to convince the Elder Gregorios in Apotos that he is Sonic the Hedgehog. To prove it, Sonic undergoes a test of speed, which involves him getting a pair of glasses for the Elder in a certain time limit; a test of courage, by protecting the Elder from minions of Dark Gaia; and a test of selflessness and kindness, which involves Sonic obtaining a book for the Elder out of kindness. He prefers to comfort people, instead of winding them up, as shown many times in Sonic X. Despite being very proud and a world renowned showoff, he shows some form of modesty when taking compliments. This is shown in Sonic and the Secret Rings where Sonic prefers not to be called "Master", and where he is referred to as the "Legendary Hedgehog" ("Me? Legendary? You've gotta be kidding! You're gonna make me blush!"). At times, Sonic seems to be somewhat overconfident in his abilities; for example, when Merlina stops him from attacking the Black Knight, he is irked and asked why she did so, positive that he could have defeated him. Sonic's taunts and confidence easily portray that he is smug, he is also very stubborn, as shown in the end of Team Sonic's story in Sonic Heroes. After narrowly escaping Eggman's exploding ship, Knuckles exclaims, "Boy, talk about cutting close!" to which Sonic replies, "Not really..." This implies Sonic is too stubborn to admit a task is difficult for him, but after being teased by knuckles, Sonic admits he needed Knuckles' and Tails' help, to Knuckles' obvious great surprise. Sonic is also known for indomitable will (which no doubt goes hand in hand with stubbornness) and his will to keep on fighting surpasses his actual ability to keep on fighting. An example of this can be seen in Sonic and the Black Knight, where Sonic continues to try to fight Merlina despite being unable to reach her through her forcefield shield, being hit repeated times so he is badly hurt and exhausted, and having his sword broken as he attempted to parry Merlina's attack. Sonic's friends plead him to give up, but he refuses ("It was never about chivalry for me. I've just gotta do what I gotta do, that's all...) It has also been shown that Sonic will try to hide pain, fear (unless Amy gets angry) or exhaustion, and will do so up until he faints. It has been revealed that Sonic loves his speed and that his rivals have never insulted his speed except Jet the Hawk, which makes Jet Sonic's only rival that actually gets him mad. It is to note that regardless of the countless foes he has fought throughout the series, he bears no ill will to none of them, but rather he admires how powerful some of them are and how much fun they have given to him. An example of this is seen when Metal Sonic is defeated and Sonic tells him that he is open for a rematch. Most notable towards Dr. Eggman, whom has constantly tried to destroy him to complete his schemes, however Sonic is satisfied with merely stopping him, also in occasions where Eggman helps Sonic and Co. to save the world (although for his own interests, mainly because he couldn't take over the world, if it's destroyed) he never rejects his help. Cameos/popularity Sonic has proven to be an extremely popular character. After having been around only 2 years, he had already surpassed Nintendo's Mario in popularity according to a June 1993 Q-Survey in Gameplayers magazine. As a result of this popularity, he has been referred to in various parts of culture. One of a class of genes involved in fruit fly embryonic development, called hedgehog genes, has been named "sonic hedgehog" after the character. Other references are present in television programs. In the show Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, in the episode "Camp Capers", Ami is captured by Bigfoot. Yumi pretends she is in a video game, and she runs through a 16-bit forest area, jumps on a crab (thus killing it) then goes at sound-barrier-breaking speeds and runs over a checkered loop, obviously a reference to Sonic 1's Green Hill Zone. In the episode, "Thanksgiving Throwdown", of Megas XLR, there was a spoof of Sonic with a parade balloon called Auggie the Adorable Aardvark (that also spoofs Mickey Mouse by wearing the same clothes). It was mutated by an alien plant and could do attacks such as the Spin Dash. In the show 15/Love, in Adena and Tannis' dorm room, there is a poster with the cover of the original Sonic the Hedgehog game in it. Sonic also made a cameo appearance in the episode of The Simpsons entitled "Marge Be Not Proud", voiced by Dan Castellaneta. He appears along with Mario, Luigi, Donkey Kong, and fictional pro golfer Lee Carvallo, trying to convince Bart Simpson to steal a video game. As reported by famous UK fansite The Sonic Stadium, there is also a reference to the Sonic The Hedgehog universe in another Simpsons episode "Lisa gets an A", when she was playing a video game with a character (Crash Bandicoot Reference) who has to get the seven crystal babies, a reference to the seven chaos emeralds. He reappears in a 1990s themed episode on a billboard proposing to Amy saying "Sonic the Hedgehog says: Wait 'til marriage." On Space Ghost Coast to Coast, Space Ghost is seen playing Sonic 3 & Knuckles on the guest monitor. Sonic has also made appearances in films. In the 1996 movie Jingle All The Way, in the scene where Jamie arrives at the parade, Sonic can be seen as a character marching in the parade. In the movie Hitch, on the side of an ice cream truck, there is a picture of a Sonic popsicle . Sonic has also appeared in Wayne's World. Sonic has also made appearances as a character in parades. In 1996, Sonic was the first video game character to be seen in a Rose Parade. Sonic was also in the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade; the only other video game character to ever be in the parade was Pikachu. At one time during the Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, 20 mph winds blew the Sonic balloon into a streetlight and popped it. Later on, during the same day, he blew into yet another streetlight and popped again. Sonic appeared at one point during an episode of The Rosie O'Donnell Show, running out on stage, and giving Rosie a Sega Dreamcast and a Sonic plush. In a commercial for Ty the Tasmanian Tiger, Sonic is seen in a hospital bed marked "Hedgehog", in a full body cast, and with a boomerang stuck in his foot. Sonic has been a mascot for various sports teams as well. Between 1993 and 1997, Sega sponsored the JEF United Ichihara Chiba football (soccer) team. During this period, Sonic appeared on the team's uniform. During the 1993 Formula One championship, Sega sponsored WilliamsF1, which won the season. Sonic was featured in the cars, helmets, and rival Team McLaren used to paint a squashed hedgehog after winning races over Williams. The 1993 European Grand Prix featured a Sonic balloon and Sonic billboards. The trophy was a statue of the hedgehog. Lately, things have seemed to patched up with Nintendo, as Sonic appears as a 3rd Party playable character in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Panic the Hedgehog, a character from the Moron Comics parody series of Sonic the Hedgehog and The Amazing Spider-Man, is a parody of Sonic. Panic the Hedgehog and The Annoying Spitter-Man. Sonic appears in a cameo in the game Crusader of Centy where he's sunbathing at a beach. If the player tries to talk to him he dispenses the odd bit of dialogue: "Tsk, tsk! I'm a gallant hedgehog! Don't mess or you'll get burned!" Sonic made a cameo in the 2006 film, Journey to the End of the Night where he can be seen on a billboard where it says Sonic Rules. A parody of Sonic was featured in The Simpsons Game, where he is heard saying such lines as: "I forgot why I hate Eggman so much" and "That shadow version of me? Nicest guy in the world, completely misunderstood." He also appears in one of the cut-scenes, as well as playing a small part in one section of the game. Sonic appears to be a bird as opposed to a hedgehog and has hair similar to Manic's as instead of spines. Sonic also appeared in the TV show "Robot Chicken" in an episode called "Shoes" where Sonic is rolling through Green Hill Zone (Act 6, ironically) and is killed by rolling into into a spike strip set up by two police officers to catch Sonic for speeding. In the TV show "Malcolm in the Middle", Malcolm and Stevie are seen playing Sonic R once. Sonic is also an unlockable character in Christmas NiGHTS into Dreams released for the SEGA Saturn. In Donkey Kong Country 2, Sonic's shoes appear next to a trash bin in "Cranky's video game hero challenge" under the "No Hopers" section since Nintendo and SEGA were intense rivals at the time. Voice acting The earliest voice of Sonic was Takeshi Kusao in the game SegaSonic the Hedgehog, a June 1993 arcade release starring Sonic the Hedgehog, Mighty the Armadillo, and Ray the Flying Squirrel. In Sonic CD, Sonic actually had a few voice clips, in which he would say I'm outta here! if the player stood still for 3 minutes, and yeah! if the player obtained a 1-up. In September 1993, DiC Entertainment cast Jaleel White, more popularly known as portraying the character of Steve Urkel, as Sonic in their simultaneously released shows Sonic the Hedgehog (SatAM) and Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. White would later be cast as Sonic, as well as his new brother and sister, Manic and Sonia, for DiC's 1999 show Sonic Underground. In 1996, when the Sonic the Hedgehog OAV was produced in Japan, Sonic was voiced by Masami Kikuchi. The 1999 English-language dub featured Martin Burke in Sonic's role. Starting with the 1998 game Sonic Adventure, all of Sonic's video games feature voice acting. Sonic was played by Junichi Kanemaru, who later went on to play Sonic in the Japanese version of Sonic X. Ryan Drummond performed the role of Sonic in Sonic Adventure and continued to play the role for several games. Information taken from the credits of both Sonic Adventure games, the Sonic Advance series, and Sonic Heroes. 4Kids Entertainment decided not to use Drummond's voice in their US/UK dub of Sonic X, instead choosing their own Jason Griffith. Despite this, Drummond continued to provide the voice of Sonic in the series until 2005, when Sega replaced all their Sonic voice actors with their 4Kids counterparts, in order to keep his voice the same in all media forms. Effectively, this meant that beginning with Shadow the Hedgehog and Sonic Rush, Jason Griffith became the official game voice actor for Sonic the Hedgehog and Shadow the Hedgehog (and Jet the Hawk in Sonic Riders). This has been a controversial decision among fans of the Sonic Adventure voice cast, as they deem the original voices are far superior to the 4kids cast. Recently it`s been confirmed Jason Griffth is leaving his role as Sonic & being replaced by Roger Craig Smith who will start to voice Sonic in future games starting with Sonic Colors & Sonic Free Riders Abilities {C} ]] {C}Sonic is known best for his speed, with the ability to run at speeds greater than Mach 1 (known from Sonic X), which is at the blistering speed of 768 miles per hour. This is evident in many games, where Sonic is recorded to run at speeds faster than 765 mph. In Sonic Unleashed, the checkpoint posts (Star Posts) also act as radars that clock Sonic's speed when he passes them. Due to the fact that his speed increases the longer he's boosting, it's possible for the checkpoint posts to show Sonic's max speed in-game, being able to clock him going at over 2500 mph. It is also stated in the Sonic Adventure DX manual that "He's the world's fastest, hypersonic hedgehog" which is at a staggering speed of 3,800 mph. He is occasionally referred to as "the fastest thing alive," and can run backwards at full speed just as well as forwards, as shown in the Team Sonic opening cut-scene of Sonic Heroes, in an episode of Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog and Sonic Underground, and near the end of the first episode in Sonic X. Due to such speed, he is able to scale right up the walls of buildings, or similar structures, and can also run right over water. It is unknown how much faster Sonic can run beyond Mach 1, although it is variously assumed he can. In Sonic Battle it is shown that he can move several times the speed of sound. In Emerl's story, Sonic takes on and defeats the gizoid in under 30 seconds (the Final Egg Blaster fires in 30 seconds). During this time he and Emerl are shown doing several attacks as if time itself is drastically slowed down (even slow enough to have ten rounds). It is also believed that Sonic can move faster while in spinball form then running, possibly even reaching the speed of light due to the various proofs, such as in Sonic Adventures 1/2 and Sonic Heroes where he could use the move Light Speed Attack which, stated by Tikal, attacks enemies at Light Speed. In Sonic X, he is shown to match speeds with a lightning bolt in spinball form, in the episode "Zelkova Strikes Back". As shown in Sonic Battle, Sonic possesses the ability to heal himself at supersonic speeds by presumably vibrating his molecules. Many of his abilities are variations on the tendency for hedgehogs to roll into tight balls for protection. Since his introduction in the first Sonic the Hedgehog, Sonic's primary offensive maneuver is the basic Spin Attack (or "Sonic Spin Attack"). As Sonic jumps or runs, he curls up and spins into a spiky ball when in motion that can damage, destroy, mow down, or burrow through many obstacles or foes. Later games in the series expanded on this basic attack. Two of these enhancements are now basic moves: the Spin Dash was introduced in Sonic 2 and involves Sonic spinning on the spot before blasting off at full speed, and the Homing Attack, officially introduced in Sonic Adventure, although unnamed variations of it appeared in Sonic 3 & Knuckles and Sonic 3D Blast, in which Sonic dashes in midair toward a target. Since AoSTH and SatAM, Sonic can also execute a ‘triple spin’ where he curls up into a ball and spins around quickly, like a buzz saw, and can burrow through the ground or a wall, depending what it’s made from. The Super Peel Out or Figure 8 Dash made its debut in Sonic CD, but since has only had minor recurrences in the Archie Comic series and anime. In the Figure 8 Dash, Sonic stays pivoted in one place and his legs move fast enough to create the illusion of an infinity symbol (more correctly a Möbius strip) beneath him in red. He holds this and then blasts forward. One of Sonic's taunts in Super Smash Bros. Brawl involves him spinning his legs fast enough to make this move while commenting on his opponents being "too slow." The Peel Out is also his running animation in Brawl. It is similar to the Spin Dash, but without the curling up part of the move. Another technique, the Blue Tornado (from Sonic Heroes) or Sonic Wind (from Sonic Adventure 2) is when Sonic jumps into the air, and creates a whirlwind by circling a particular spot at high speeds. A similar attack called "Whirlwind" appeared in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood. Other such special moves that Sonic has in this game are 'Axe Kick,' and combination attacks between Tails, Knuckles, and Amy. With a Chaos Emerald, Sonic can warp time and space with Chaos Control, and by using all seven Chaos Emeralds, Sonic can initiate a super transformation into Super Sonic. He can also turn into his more powerful form, Hyper Sonic, with the help of the Super Emeralds. In addition, the World Rings introduced in Sonic and the Secret Rings allow Sonic to become Darkspine Sonic, a powerful form powered by his negative emotions. As Darkspine Sonic, Sonic turns purple and has two white stripes between his eyes. In Sonic Unleashed, he unwillingly gains the power to turn into a werewolf-like version of himself at nighttime. In this state, he loses his trademark speed, but gains super strength and the ability to stretch his arms. In Sonic X, Sonic turns into Dark Sonic in one of the episodes in Season 3. Dark Sonic has dark blue skin, sharper eyes (pupils completely gone when at full power), and becomes more angry and uncontrollable than before. Sonic transforms into Dark Sonic by being consumed in his blinding rage at seeing Chris' injuries and Cosmo's fright while being near a pile of Fake Chaos Emeralds (presumably using the negative energies). In Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic gains another super form: Excalibur-Sonic. This form grants him golden armor with a red cape and the power to wield the legendary Excalibur. Sonic also possesses an indomitable force of will; even in situations where most others would give up and resign themselves to defeat or imprisonment, and in situations where he is severely outnumbered and outgunned, he always forges on and never quits. This character trait is most noticeable in Sonic Unleashed, wherein, thanks to his will, he is one of the few people on the planet who is immune to the influence of Dark Gaia. This is also shown in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood, where the Voxai Overmind attempts to use mind control on Sonic, and he resists when all other characters fail to do so. This may also be because he is in possession of a Chaos Emerald filled with the Overmind's power. It appears once more in Sonic and the Black Knight, where he continues to fight Merlina despite having Caliburn broken in half and beaten to the point where he could barely stand. He presumably performed a similar feat in Sonic Battle when facing Ultimate Emerl. Emerl was vastly superior to Sonic in every aspect: he has the abilities of every character, all 7 Chaos Emeralds and the power of a star system busting cannon (Final Egg Blaster). Thanks to Sonic's indomitable force of will he was able to perform the impossible: defeat an opponent who is superior to him in almost every way possible. The only time his will didn't work was in ''Sonic Rivals 2'' when he got possessed by the Ifrit in Tails' story scenario. It's safe to assume that if he does get possessed, he does all he can to regain control. It is assumed that Sonic can control the strength or hardness of his quills. They appear to be extremely hard like buzzsaw blades when he is in spinball form, capable of shredding through several layers of reinforced steel to just about anything with enough speed. When he is not in ball form, they appear soft and flimsy like rubber. In Sonic Heroes, his quills (and body) are durable enough to slice through battleships without even moving at the speed of sound. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl he can temporarily increase the durability of his quills to hit opponents in his Up-Grab. In this move, he throws up an enemy, goes into a push-up type pose, and flares up and hardens his quills for the enemy to land on. In some Sonic games it is shown that he can survive numerous free-falls from space. In Sonic Adventure, he fell face first from a high point in the atmosphere and merely shook it off after the crash of the Tornado (although he luckily fell into soft sand), and near the end of his story fell once again from about the same height from the Egg Carrier into the Mystic Ruins jungle. In Sonic Unleashed, he (as the Werehog) survived atmospheric reentry unharmed, however he was stopped in mid-air right before landing by a shield of light (most likely it was Chip) and he was stuck in the ground for a few moments. He accomplished this feat in Sonic the Hedgehog 2 as well as Sonic & Knuckles in his normal form at the end of both games (assuming the player didn't gather the Chaos Emeralds prior to beating the game). It is possible that Sonic might actually have superhuman strength (though nothing in comparison to Knuckles'). Sonic's Spin Dash and other spin forms are strong enough to cut through enemies (though not all shields), burrow through the ground, or break down walls though it is debatable if the attack's main power is from his supersonic speed or superhuman strength or a combination of both. A lot of moves Sonic performs in fighting games has him use his feet and legs more than his hands which suggests that Sonic's legs are more powerful than his arms. Sonic's Back-Grab in Brawl has him backflip backwards (while holding the opponent), land on the ground, and kick the opponent at a decent knockback. His forward smash consists of Sonic swinging his arm around for a short time and then releasing a charged punch. This attack is one of his most powerful smash attacks in terms of knockback. Sonic is also seen in many of the Sonic X episodes to be able to punch Eggman's robots without any sign of pain, and he is also seen to be able to swing a large robot around in a circle in the episode "Shadow World". It is safe to say that Sonic is far stronger, faster, and more skillful then he lets on. Only in truly bleak situations does he reveal his true power - his fight with Emerl, the Ultimate Gizoid, and his temporary ruthlessness as Dark Sonic are prime examples of this. Sonic may be able to defeat practically any enemy if he was to fight seriously from the beginning - it would appear that his cockiness, overconfidence and unwillingness to fight at full power stop him from truly being considered the most powerful character in the series. This means as Super Sonic, he might have been able to defeat even Dark Oak - Sonic himself admits that he was not fighting at full strength from the beginning (said, "He's tougher than I thought" and, "When I turned into Super Sonic, I thought it'd be a cinch, but boy was I wrong"), and as Hyper Sonic, should he ever return, he would be unbeatable. Also, Sonic is often reluctant to use his Chaos Powers, and relies on his speed more. In Sonic Colors, Sonic is able to utilize a very powerful colorful energy called "Color Power", from which Sonic can absorb from the Wisps. This includes Sonic turning into a drill, a laser or even a fireball. POW Moves *'Axe Kick (アックスキック)': Sonic spinballs into an enemy, then follows up with a powerful air-kick. *'Whirlwind (ワールウインド)': Sonic performs a Tornado move, damaging everyone caught inside. *'Blue Bomber (ブルーボンバー)': Tails lifts Sonic up, then throws him onto a target. Sonic then rebounds and hits the target a second time, leaving it weakened. *'Fastball' (ファストボール): Amy uses her hammer to hit a spinballing Sonic into a foe three times, rendering it sluggish. *'Triple Tornado'(トリプルトルネード): In a variation of the aforementioned Whirlwind move, Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails get propelled in the air in a Tornado move, then fall down and hit all enemies. This may leave targets Sluggish. *'Hail Storm (ヘイルストーム)': Knuckles, Tails, and Amy smash a spinballing Sonic at a single target, potentially stunning the foe. Weaknesses Sonic is incapable of swimming, which causes him to sink like a stone in water, probably mainly due to his great body weight for his size and narrow limbs or possibly due to his presumed aquaphobia (or he just does not know how to swim). In fact, in a episode of Sonic X called "The Last Resort", Eggman almost drowned Sonic until he was saved by Amy Rose. Although, if hitting the water while running, he can dash across the water's surface, completely bypassing the hazard (an exception being in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, in which all characters are able to swim, but he can only swim for a brief period of time before drowning). In most media, he is shown completely avoiding water. In Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games, when Sonic competes in Aquatics events, he is the only character who wears a life preserver. However, in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Sonic can swim without a life preserver, though he seems to be flopping like a fish when swimming, unlike the other characters. Although an exception of Sonic's poor aquatic abilities is in Sonic the Hedgehog 1991, where he is capable of swallowing bubbles for extra breathing time in water. Further 2-Dimension games allow for underwater breathing through the use of air bubbles. In most of the 3-Dimension games, landing in water often results in an instant death and is, alongside bottomless pits, probably the most dangerous obstacle in the newer games. An interview with Yuji Naka states that, Sonic is scared of water because previously Yuji Naka thought that hedgehogs couldn't swim, but then he saw a picture of a hedgehog swimming but he couldn't get out of the water, so the hedgehog needed a tree to get out. This explains that Sonic can go in water, but he thinks he can't get out and that no one would be able to help him, this is the reason he is scared of water. He also has a habit of acting before thinking, which gets him into trouble many times, which in Sonic Riders resulted in him angering Amy, which incurred her wrath in the form of her Piko-Piko Hammer. Sonic also fears Amy when she gets angry, which usually gives him a strong desire to run as far away from her and make it harder to speak to her; this fear increases when he is the one who angers Amy (this is even considering that she can do what Dr Eggman and his robot army, ancient creatures and entities fail to do). This has happened at least two times, in Sonic Riders and in Sonic and the Black Knight (although for the latter, it wasn't his fault). Though its very likely that Sonic always escapes from Amy since Sonic is faster than Amy and she even admits that she cannot run as fast as Sonic. So when Sonic successfully gets away from Amy, Amy then continues to find Sonic like she usually does. There is also reason to believe Sonic reacts terribly to being held captive and may find it mentally and perhaps even physically painful. He seems to act absurd if he doesn't run for a long time, which might mean that he is very much addicted to running, and gets frustrated when something is slow. Like what he told to Elise, "If you have time to worry, then run.", in the episode "Cruise Blues" of Sonic X, Sonic was acting quite absurd and giving bad plans and tricks so that his friends can get him off the ship. An interview with Yuji Naka states that if Sonic doesn't get to sleep for 8 hours during the night, it would spoil his running. Relationships This section is for Sonic's relationships in the games continuity only. For relationships specific to versions of the character in alternate continuities, see those versions' respective pages: *For the SatAM and Archie Comics continuities, see Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie character)#Relationships *For the Sonic the Comic continuity, see Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Comic)#Relationships *For the Sonic X continuity, see Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X)#Relationships *For the Sonic Underground continuity, see Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic Underground)#Relationships *For the Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog continuity, see Sonic the Hedgehog (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog)#Relationships In the games, Sonic has encountered many people, he has many friends and foes. Sonic is well-known with his brotherly relationship with Tails and his friendly rivalry with Knuckles and Shadow. Sonic's great enemy is Dr. Eggman and sometimes Metal Sonic. Sonic has not yet shown any romantic feelings to any female character in the series. Miles "Tails" Prower are like brothers]] {C}Tails is Sonic's best friend and sidekick. The two have been with each other since Sonic 2. They both have been been friends for a really long time, they share a brotherly relationship. Sonic and Tails first met in Westside Island, when Tails was being teased by the other children he found Sonic running at a high speed, Tails was impressed by this and thought he was "cool" and went after him. Tails found his biplane and got so fond of it and slept under it, Sonic found Tails and they both had a short meeting. When Sonic went, Tails went after him until Sonic stopped, Sonic was impressed by how he could keep up and the two became close friends. After their meeting, Sonic and Tails were always there to help each other, their friendship grew and grew until they had a more brotherly relationship. It is often that Tails invents machines for Sonic in his help and also made him three Extreme Gears. In Sonic Advance 3, they are known as the "Unbreakable Bond" when they team up. In Sonic Rivals 2 it is shown that Sonic trains Tails to learn how to run and fight in their free time. Whenever Sonic has an adventure to explore, he always comes to Tails and asks him to come along and Tails is always ready to help. Sonis also seems to care Tails alot, like in the opening of Sonic Riders, when Tails got hurt by Storm during a race, although Sonic was leading first place in the race, he went all the way back to help Tails and cheered him up by giving him a thumbs-up. Tails was also very persistent by making Sonic's Extreme Gear the best Extreme Gear in the world, when Wave had insulted Sonic's Blue Star. Tails also used to depend on Sonic alot, but later realized that he can't depend on him forever, as displayed in Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood when he says: "I guess without you around I kinda had to grow up a little." Sonic is also an idol and role-model to Tails and Tails just wants to be as heroic as he is. In Sonic Unleashed their bond seems to be closer, like when Sonic was in the form of a Werehog, Tails was the only one in the whole game to recognize him. Dr. Eggman {C}Dr. Eggman and Sonic have been enemies even before Sonic met Tails. The doctor always tries to conquer the world and the hedgehog always thwarts his plans. It is also shown that Sonic can be more frank or taunting towards Eggman in various games, and also shows full confidence that he can spoil his plans no matter what. Dr. Eggman's real name is Ivo Robotnik, but in Sonic Adventure when Sonic finally encounters him, he teasingly says, "Look! It's a giant egg!" Ivo tells him to stop fooling around, then Sonic replies, "Whatever Eggman!", after that Sonic has been constantly calling him Eggman so much that even his friends started calling him Eggman. Even Ivo calls himself Eggman and doesn't bother when anybody else calls him that anymore. It is stated by Yuji Naka that Sonic uses the nickname "Eggman" affectionately. Sonic also seems to fall for Eggman's tricks, as shown in Sonic Unleashed, causing him to fall for the doctor's trap and transforming into a Werehog. However, Eggman's plan for turning Sonic into a Werehog was unintentional In Sonic Rivals 2. Eggman also teases Sonic by saying, "Ah! Sonic! How is my favorite hedgehog?" and "Oh! Nothing my dear hedgehog!". In Sonic's view, the most worst creation Eggman has ever made is Metal Sonic, who is really devastating and causes alot of trouble for Sonic. In Sonic Adventure 2 and Shadow the Hedgehog Dr. Eggman seems to take Sonic's side to fight Biolizard or Black Doom. Knuckles the Echidna are great friends, they have trouble in getting along, at times.]] Ever since Knuckles' introduction, there was recurring and unfinished battle between Sonic and Knuckles. Because of their differences and morals, the two are constantly getting into a crossroads, which then devolve into outright fisticuffs. However, they finish the battle tied, or something serves to interrupt the battle before its end. The battle has appeared in the games. It occurs in many games featuring Knuckles since his debut in Sonic 3. With Sonic's speed paralleling Knuckles' strength in every way, their fights are always climactic. It should also be noted that in various games, Sonic teases Knuckles whenever Knuckles falls for Eggman's tricks by making a pun out of his name; "Knuckle-head". In Sonic and the Black Knight, Sonic says to Gawain, "Hey! You look like that Knuckle-head I know!" even without having Gawain making a mistake. In Sonic Rivals 2 Sonic teases Knuckles when he sees Knuckles and Rouge together by saying, "Well look who it is... Knuckles and Rouge! You two on a date or something?" Knuckles tells him to stop fooling around and get back to what was important. The rivalry has all but disappeared in some continuities, and in others, it is a sort of game between the two, actually serving as the plot for the game Sonic Rivals 2, when Knuckles tells Sonic that he needs to find Eggman, Sonic taunts him by saying that he'll beat Knuckles to Eggman, causing them to fight. Overall, they are great friends and make a great teamwork, next to Tails, Knuckles is also Sonic's best friend. Amy Rose Amy and Sonic first met when Sonic had to save her from Metal Sonic in Sonic CD, after that Amy has been madly in-love with Sonic and chases him down where ever he goes, however Sonic doesn't not return her feelings. It is very much common in every game, whenever Amy comes to Sonic and tries to be romantic with him, Sonic feels uncomfortable and runs away from her or he just tries to ignore her. {C}Sonic also seems to have a fear of Amy's anger (in fact it's the only thing so far that can bring Sonic true fear) and runs away with fear when she pulls out her Piko Piko Hammer. In Sonic Advance 3, before unlocking Amy she comes to Sonic and says "Sonic! Are you going to ask me out?" Sonic replies no, then Amy says, "Don't you know that we're always ment..." Sonic hesitates and says, "...Together? No! No such thing!" then she pulls out her hammer and says, "Why won't you admit it!?" then Sonic says, "Er.. let's not use that hammer, shall we?". Also in Sonic Adventure 2 when Sonic was in jail and asked Amy to help him get out, she replies that she'll only help him if he'd marry her in the future, Sonic tells her that he'd rather stay in jail. But as games pass by, Sonic seems to be more friendly towards Amy and was upset when she couldn't recongnize him as a werehog. But in Sonic and the Black Knight, when he met Nimue he thought it was Amy and decided to get away, but when he found out that she wasn't Amy, he bowed to her and put his arm around Nimue, which means that he still doesn't feel comfortable when Amy is around. In Sonic Chronicles, Amy tries to make Sonic jealous by making up an imaginary boyfriend called Dexter, but Sonic didn't bother, in the end Amy tells Sonic that Dexter was made-up, then there are various options for Sonic when she asks him if he cares for her, including rejection. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow is a dark doppelgänger of Sonic. They look alike (to the extent that many characters got them confused in Sonic Adventure 2), they are both super fast, and they can both use Chaos Control. Because of these similarities, they have become great rivals and they frequently call each other "faker" as an insult. It was Shadow who sent Sonic to jail, even when Sonic wasn't guilty in Sonic Adventure 2, but in the end, Sonic realizes that Shadow was on Earth for a purpose, to fulfill his promise to Maria, that is the reason why Sonic realized that Shadow is actually a great hero. After defeating, Biolizard, and Shadow's apparent "death", Sonic recalls that Shadow is a great hero and he'll never forget a great person like him. , but Shadow does not like his hyper attitude.]] {C}In Shadow the Hedgehog, when co-operating with Sonic, Sonic is the most friendly and helpful towards Shadow unlike the rest of the characters, he is also very much concerned on Shadow's loss of memory and constantly asks him if he can remember anything. But it seems that Shadow maybe disturbed by the hedgehog's hyper and friendly attitude, like when Sonic comes in an air-ship towards Shadow, Shadow says unenthusiastically, "Not you again.", Sonic noticing that Shadow wasn't really happy to see him, says sarcastically and with attitude, "Nice to see you too!". But, despite that Sonic still seems to support Shadow and also tries to have a friendly competition with him. Friends/allies *Miles "Tails" Prower (Best Friend, Close as brothers) *Amy Rose (Self Proclaimed Girlfriend) *Knuckles the Echidna (Friendly Rival and Great Friend) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Arch-Rival and Ally) *Blaze the Cat (Former Rival, Partner in Combat and Good Friend) *Rouge the Bat *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Charmy Bee *Silver the Hedgehog (Rival and Ally) *Cream the Rabbit *Cheese the Chao *Vanilla the Rabbit *Big the Cat *Jet the Hawk (Friend and Rival) *Wave the Swallow *Storm the Albatross *Mighty the Armadillo *Marine the Raccoon *Ray the Flying Squirrel *Chip (Great friend; Sonic Unleashed) *Emerl *Tikal the Echidna *Shade the Echidna (Sonic Chronicles) *Professor Pickle (Sonic Unleashed) *Princess Elise (Never met due to events of Sonic 06) *Shahra the Ring Genie (Sonic and the Secret Rings) *Merlina the Sorceress (Sonic and the Black Knight) *Caliburn the Sword (Sonic and the Black Knight) *The Commander *E-123 Omega *Chaos (After SA1) *Chao *Samba de Amigo *Billy Hatcher *E-102 Gamma *Yoshi (Mario & Sonic Series) Rivals *Shadow the Hedgehog (Friendly rival) *Knuckles the Echidna (Friendly Rival) *Silver the Hedgehog (Presently Rival) *Metal Sonic (Robotic Doppelganger) *Jet the Hawk (Rival at Extreme Gear Racing and speed) *Mario (Friendly rival) (originally intense rival) *Johnny (Rival at speed) *Blaze the Cat (Formerly) Enemies *Doctor Eggman (Arch-Nemesis and usually main antagonist) *Metal Sonic (Robotic Doppleganger) *Chaos (Formerly) *Ix (Sonic Chronicles only) *Fang the Sniper *Metal Knuckles *Tails Doll *Eggrobo *Silver Sonic (Sonic the Hedgehog 2 Only) *Gemerl (Sonic Advance 3; formerly) *Eggman Nega (Sonic Rush only) *Captain Whisker (Sonic Rush Adventure only) *Johnny (And Rival) *Erazor Djinn (Sonic and the Secret Rings only) *Solaris (Sonic 06 only) *Black Knight / King Arthur (Sonic and the Black Knight only) *Dark Gaia (Sonic Unleashed only) *Dark Queen (Sonic and the Black Knight only) *Black Doom (Shadow the Hedgehog only) *Bowser (Mario & Sonic series) Love *Amy Rose (Self-proclaimed girlfriend) *Ghost Girl (Sonic: Night of the Werehog) *Princess Elise (Never met due to time paradox) :While the above characters confessed some form of affection for Sonic, he doesn't return his love for them. Trivia *There is a hedgehog genome named Sonic hedgehog.The article is from a science website: http://www.cogito.org/Articles/ArticleDetail.aspx?ContentID=16171 *Sonic could have been a very different franchise had some of the concepts thrown about before the release of Sonic the Hedgehog was released in 1991 actually been used which was being in a band (with an early prototype of Vector the Crocodile and saving a lady named Madonna). *Sonic was the first of two video game characters to appear in the Macy's Day parade. (The second was Pikachu from the Pokemon franchise.) *''Sonic Adventure 2, ''Sonic Riders, Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Sonic Free Riders, and Sonic Unleashed (while in Werehog-Form) are the only games where Sonic is wearing different shoes. *Curiously, Sonic's first appearance in games wasn't in Sonic The Hedgehog, but in RAD MOBILE. *In all classic Sonic games, as well as Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic Advance 1, 2 and 3 when Sonic closes his eyes, his eyelids are the same color as his arms and muzzle, but later, they were changed blue. Currently, they are still blue. However, in Sonic Adventure, they were blue. *In the Sonic the Hedgehog ''Japanese instruction booklet it says that he was 10 years old. *In ''Sonic Chronicles, Sonic is the only character with a POW Move that uses four characters (Hail Storm: Himself, Tails, Knuckles, and Amy). *Sonic's shoe buckles were first thought up when he was first conceived. He was not shown with them until official artwork in 1993. *One of his Sonic X artworks bears a striking resemblance to one of his Sonic Adventure artworks, (the same can be said about Big, Eggman and Rouge.) *Usually, in Sonic's 2D artworks or cutscenes, Sonic's soles are gray but in 3D cutscenes and artworks they are white. But in Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) they are white and have pink markings. *Sonic's favorite food is chili dogs. *According to an interview in Sonic Central, Sonic does not know the whereabouts of Mighty the Armadillo, Ray the Flying Squirrel, Nack the Weasel, Bark the Polar Bear and Bean the Dynamite. *In Sonic Rush, if you tap Sonic with the stylus during gameplay, he would clap, jump back and forward, then he'll continuously swing his arm clock-wise. *Originally Sonic was supposed to have visible fangs in the Japanese artwork, but they were removed when he was given a more Americanized design for the US artwork in order to "soften him up" a bit. Although he does have fangs they are only visible when he opens his mouth (this can mostly be seen in Dreamcast titles like Sonic Adventure and Sonic Shuffle, but stopped being as noticeable after Sonic Adventure 2). Before, his fangs were supposed to be visible even when the mouth is closed. *Sonic has tied for 10th best selling series with Nintendo's The Legend of Zelda. *In the game "Little Big Planet", you can now customize the sackboy in to a type of Sonic the Hedgehog, along with other costumes such as Knuckles, Tails, Eggman and Sonic the Werehog. *In the movie Jingle All The Way, Sonic can be seen in the parade before Turboman, with a brief cameo, along with other famous characters. *Sonic's age has always been a tricky one to pinpoint. According to the Sonic Technical Files, it says he is 18, "but it's kinda hard to tell." In a video for those who preordered Sonic the Hedgehog 3 in Japan, Sonic's age was listed as being "15~16." Once Sonic Jam was released, it looked like it was solidified at 16, but with the Sonic Adventure era, his age is now listed as 15 (though in Sonic Heroes, he's said to be twelve, though this may be a typo). *According to an interview with Yuji Naka, Sonic and his friends go to McDonalds and eat Happy Meals after saving the world. Memorable Quotes *''"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."'' - Sonic introducing himself. *''"Aw, Yeah! This is happenin'!"'' - Sonic enjoying a run on building rooftops in his intro of Sonic Adventure. *''"Hey, I'll play with you some other time!"'' - Sonic in Sonic Adventure after defeating a boss. *''"Tails... What am I gonna do with you?"'' - Sonic after witnessing Tails' plane crash at Emerald Coast in Sonic Adventure. *''"Way to go, Knucklehead!"'' - Sonic snapping at Knuckles for letting Dr. Eggman manipulate him once again so that he could steal their Chaos Emeralds in Sonic Adventure. *''"You're too slow!"'' - a very famous quote when taunting in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *''"Sayonara... Shadow the Hedgehog"'' - Sonic saying goodbye to Shadow after his "death" in Sonic Adventure 2. *''"Let's blast through with Sonic speed!"'' - Selecting Team Sonic in Sonic Heroes. *''"Too bad it's all over.... FOR YOU!"'' - Sonic when defeating Metal Overlord in Sonic Heroes. *''"Time to crack that Eggman wide open!"'' - Sonic in the Team Sonic intro from Sonic Heroes. *''"Shoot! Not my day."'' - Sonic getting an E-Rank in Sonic Heroes or getting a 1-Star rank in Sonic and the Black Knight. *''"Tails, long time no see!"'' - Sonic greeting Tails in a few games. *''"I'm outta here!"'' - Sonic when the player waits for too long in Sonic CD. *''"Nothing starts until you take action. If you've got time to worry, run!"'' - Sonic talking to Elise in Sonic '06. *''"My! That's a pretty snazzy performance there!"'' - Sonic teasing Dr. Eggman when Eggman ruined a festival in Sonic 06. *''"It was... never about chivalry for me, I just gotta do what I gotta do!"'' - Sonic when badly beaten by the Dark Queen in Sonic and the Black Knight. *''"Faster than the speed of sound!"'' - Sonic before starting an event in Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games. *''"Sonic's the name, speed's my game!"'' - After winning a match in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *''"Not a bad toy, but play time's over pal!"'' - Sonic after defeating one of the daytime bosses in Sonic Unleashed. *''"I know girls who can swing a hammer better than you can! Well, one anyway."'' - Sonic The Werehog, after beating the Dark Guardian. *''"Shadow! Have you lost you mind!?"'' - Sonic when Shadow knocks Tails or Knuckles out of the ring in Sonic Heroes. *''"Aren't you worried?"'' - Sonic rescuing Elise for the final time in Sonic'' '06'' *''"I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I have no master, except the wind that blows free."'' Sonic introducing himself to Sir Percival. *''"Let's just say that whim is my other master."'' - Sonic after saving Sir Percival after their fight. *''"Too easy. Piece of cake!"'' - Winning a match in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *''"Come on, step it up!" Sonic taunting in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *''"Here I'll show you!!"'' Sonic turning into his Super Sonic in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *''"Hey, we should do this again sometime."'' Winning a match in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. *''"Let's do it!"'' Sonic says that in the beginning of the levels in Sonic Rush and Sonic Rush Adventure. *''"Yeah, this is the real me. Pretty cool huh?"'' Sonic telling Chip that this is what he usually looks like in Sonic Unleashed. *''"Ready... Go!"'' Performing the Light Speed Dash and Light Speed Attack in Sonic Adventure and Sonic Adventure 2. *''"Yeah! Don't worry! That's nothing new!"'' After responding to Knuckles' saying that no-ones made it back from the Gigan Rocks in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''"Hey! Hold up a minute. Girls hate guys who rush them, Jet."'' Sonic coming to Amy's aid after Jet accuses her of stealing an Ark of the Cosmos in Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity. *''"Oh! New competition!"'' After seeing that he has a new rival at the beginning of Sonic Riders. *''"Nah! That spiky-headed mole is telling me it's none of my business."'' After Emerl asks Sonic to come with him and Knuckles in the Japanese version of Sonic Battle. *''"So, he can use Chaos Control."'' After Chaos Control wears off when fighting Metal Overlord in Sonic Heroes. *''"Say something! You fake hedgehog!"'' To Shadow when first encountering him Sonic Adventure 2. *''"Come on ya big drip! Where ya goin'?"'' As Chaos was running away at the beginning of Sonic's story in Sonic Adventure. *''"And enough of that 'rat' stuff! Seriously! I'm a hedgehog! HEDGE-HOG!"'' After Erazor calls Sonic a rat in[[Sonic and the Secret Rings| Sonic and the Secret Rings]]. *''"Let's get down!"'' When selecting Sonic in the Japanese version Sonic Adventure. *''"Yo Knuckles!"'' In the cutscene after Sonic fights Chaos 6 and before Knuckles fights Chaos 6 in the Japanese version of Sonic Adventure. *''"Let's head back to the planet that's as cool and blue as me!" After defeating Final Hazard and talking with Amy. Reception and legacy As Sega's mascot and one of the key reasons for the company's success during the 16-bit era of consoles, Sonic is one of the most recognizable video game characters in the world. In 1996, Sonic was the first video game character to be seen in a Rose Parade. Sonic is also the first of two video game characters to have a balloon in Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade (the other being Pikachu).Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, NBC Sonic was one of the three game characters inducted on the inaugural Walk of Game class in 2005, along with rival Mario and Link.Walk of Game 2005 One of a class of genes involved in fruit fly embryonic development, called hedgehog genes, has been named "sonic hedgehog" after the character. As Sega's mascot, Sonic has also been used as a symbol for the company's various sponsorships. Between 1993 and 1997, Sega sponsored the JEF United Ichihara Chiba football team, during which period Sonic appeared in the team's uniform. During the 1993 Formula One championship, Sega sponsored the Williams Grand Prix team, which won the Constructors' Championship that year, as well as the team's lead driver, Alain Prost, winning the Drivers' Championship. Sonic was featured in the cars, helmets, and rival McLaren used to paint a squashed hedgehog after winning races over Williams. The 1993 European Grand Prix featured a Sonic balloon and Sonic billboards, and the race's trophy was in the shape of a hedgehog. Sonic also appears on some versions of the willow video store logo. Sonic is more recognizable for people than Mickey Mouse according to a poll. On the 21st October 2008, Sonic was voted the most popular video game character in the UK with a 24% vote. His old rival Mario came second with 21% of the vote. Theme Songs *In ''Sonic SatAM, Sonic's theme is Fastest thing alive, which is soft rock theme. *In Sonic CD, Sonic's US theme is Sonic Boom, which is a soft rock theme. For Japan his theme is Toot Toot Sonic Warrior. *In Sonic Adventure, Sonic's theme is It Doesn't Matter, which is a hard rock theme. *Also, in Sonic Adventure 2, the City Escape stage has lyrics to the music, which refer to Sonic in the line "Rollin' around at the speed of sound". *In Sonic Adventure 2, Sonic's theme is a remake of It Doesn't Matter, a faster-paced, alternative rock remix. *In Sonic Heroes, Team Sonic's theme is We Can, and refers to Sonic in the line "Sonic's in the lead, giving us greater speed!" *In Sonic Riders, Sonic's team theme, shared with Tails and Knuckles, is an instrumental called High Flying Groove. *In Sonic Riders: Zero Gravity, Team Sonic's theme song is Un-Gravitify. *In Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) the main theme His World is possibly a Sonic theme because the Zebrahead version has lyrics like "and straps on his shoes" a reference to sonic because of his iconic shoes and "cause' he's the best there ever was, i betcha' heard the news" because he is often referred to as a savior to mankind and he is known by many in his world. *In Sonic and the Black Knight the main theme Knight of the Wind is probably referring to Sonic, for Caliburn eventually calls him so. *In [[Sonic Unleashed|'Sonic Unleashed']], Sonic's theme is Endless Possibility ''which describes life from his point of view. Gallery ''For more, please see Sonic the Hedgehog (character)/Artwork Gallery. File:Sonic 67.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog'' File:Sonic 3.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 2'' File:Sonic 11.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' Sonic 150.png|''Sonic Adventure DX'' File:Sonic 12.jpg|''Sonic Adventure'' File:Adv sonic ok 32.png|''Sonic Adventure 2'' File:Sonic Pose 13.jpg|''Sonic Advance'' File:Sonic 68.png|''Sonic Advance 2'' File:Sonic pose 61.png|''Sonic Battle'' File:Sonic cool stance.JPG|''Sonic Channel'' File:Hugesonic.jpg|''Sonic Heroes'' File:Sonic pose 79.png|''Sonic Rush Adventure'' File:Sonic pose 68.jpg|''Shadow the Hedgehog'' File:Next sonic 00.png|''Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)'' File:Sonic 43.png|''Sonic Rivals'' File:Sonic 141.png|''Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood'' File:Sonicunleashed.png|''Sonic Unleashed'' Sonic 180.png|''Sonic & Sega All-Stars Racing'' File:2020Sonicdidntdie.jpg|''Sonic 4'' File:480px-S02.jpg|''Sonic Colors'' FreeRiders Sonic.png|''Sonic Free Riders''